In the past, there have been numerous types of structures provided to assemble a lightbulb and its base together with an electrically wired socket with the lightbulb being in electrical engagement through the base with electrical connector means in the socket. Conventionally, this included a lightbulb secured to an exteriorly threaded metal base which is in engagement with a threaded recess of a socket in which electrical connections result from the assembly of the lightbulb base and socket. This invention relates to an assembly of a lightbulb and an associated base together with a socket having an electrical connection means in the socket that is electrically interconnected with the lightbulb leads wherein a keeper means is provided to maintain the electrical connection at all normal times. This is especially important, for example, with miniature Christmas tree lightbulbs because, from time-to-time, whether due to wind or other types of jostling forces, a lightbulb out of a string of lightbulbs may electrical disengage. This results in the entire set or string of lightbulbs becoming dark. It is often difficult to locate the particular light-bulb and base which causes the problem and, indeed, many people do not know that this relatively minor problem is the source of an apparent failure of the entire lightbulb set. When this occurs, it is not in fact a major failure, but, rather, due to the electrical disengagement of one lightbulb; nevertheless, many people believe that such light sets are defective and throw the sets away. The result is that highly decorative light sets, particularly miniature light strings have gradually and unjustifiably carried a poor reputation; and the market for them suffers.